Baby
by clawmyheartout
Summary: James absolutely loved it when Kendall referred to him as 'baby'. / Kendall/James.


James absolutely loves it when Kendall referred to him as 'baby'. He didn't say it too much, or too little. Just the right amount where every time he said it, the name made James' stomach flutter with petite, little butterflies, and made his heart shatter into a gazillion pieces; in a flattering way, of course. Even if it was said in just a simple greeting like "What's up, baby?" It didn't matter, because he would always adore it, no matter what. Some people would probably think it's stupid, weird, for someone to love being called a simple pet name all the time, or even think it's creepy, but James couldn't help it. He thought it was cute 'til no end.

Kendall knew this, too, the fact that his boyfriend loved being called 'baby'. It's one of the few names he refers to James as besides 'James'. He's not complaining though, he enjoys it. In fact, he loved seeing his beloved boyfriend react so positively just because of the 4 letter word... Actually, James reacts positively at many 4 letter words, now that Kendall he thinks about it. Both sincere and... dirty words... but that's very besides the point.

It took a while to figure out James'... secret adoration, you could call it. When James & Kendall finally became an item a year back, of course Kendall would call him sweet names every once in a while. But, he wouldn't say them as much as he does today. He didn't want the brunette to become annoyed with him for being too 'cutesy' in the relationship.

He should have known better.

I mean, hello? James loved cutesy; he liked going on dates to beautiful places, liked getting sweet gifts on Valentine's day, liked going on long walks. He was just a hopeless romantic at heart. Always has been, always will be.

Another thing was that Kendall didn't even know why James liked it so damn much. It didn't bother him, but he just wanted to know why.

He finally figured it out this morning.

However, when he found out, he was slightly hurt to hear the reason.

**–x–**

After getting motivated, taking showers, and getting dressed, Kendall was leaning against the kitchen counter, opposite of James, talking to him while he made him & his blonde haired lover some french toast.

Shortly after James put the french toast slices onto a huge platter, he froze upon hearing Kendall speak.

"Hey, baby?" And since his back was turned to the him, Kendall hadn't seen James smile. After 4 seconds of said smiling, James turned around, and replied, "Yeah?"

Kendall just straight up asked him, "Why is it that you like being called 'baby' so much?" James' eyes widened and a noticeable blush spread over his already pink cheeks, making then a bright red.

"I-I didn't think you n-noticed," he stuttered. _WHAT the HELL? HOW DOES HE KNOW? WHY... Wait, am I stuttering? James Diamond doesn't stutter! Oh god, he's never gonna let me live it down. God damn it. Why do I have to be such a girl?_

"Um. I hate to say it," only not really, "but you make it kind of obvious, James," Kendall smirked.

The brunette crossed his arms, looked at Kendall, and pouted. "I do not."

"Yes, you do. Everyone knows you like to be called that by me! Come on, James, even Katie knows." He stepped closer to James, who was now sitting on the counter top next to the stove where the french toast was made, his long legs dangling.

"Relax, I'm not gonna make fun of you, I promise. I think it's cute." He chuckled lightly and took a few tiny steps closer to his boyfriend. He slid in between James' legs, hands on his jean covered thighs. James' hands were gripping the edge of the counter, biting his lip, looking down. It seems he was much more interested at Kendall's shoes than his eyes.

"Listen, James, I'm just curious, okay? Please tell me why?" He sighed and lifted his view from the ground to the ceiling, much to Kendall's dismay, not looking him in the eyes.

"Because it makes me feel special, like someone really loves me enough to call me a cute name that I like so much." Kendall felt a twinge at his stomach. Had James not known how much he means to Kendall? He was practically his life. "I don't care if you think it's stupid, I just... I just like it, okay?"

"James... look at me." His vision was still directed at the ceiling. "Baaa_byyy_," James smiled and lowered his eyes to look into Kendall's.

"I love you so much, you know that!" He smiled, hands moving up, lightly gripping James' hips. "Do you really think I don't love you, or care for you? _Honestly_?"

"I never said that! I just said it makes me_ feel_ like you love me, and care for me. I know you do, really. The feeling's mutual. I just... like the feeling of being referred to as 'your baby', you know? It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Even though you make me feel like that, pretty much all the time." James smiled, sliding his hands up to tangle into his boyfriend's hair, looking into Kendall's eyes with love.

"Okay, good. Because if you didn't know, then I'd have to question your intelligence." James tugged on Kendall's hair. "Shut up."

Kendall kissed James, "Mm, I was only kidding."

James smiled. "Good. Shall we eat this awesome breakfast I prepared?"

"Yes, we shall."


End file.
